Hokuto Ryu Ken
(北斗琉拳, Big Dipper Lapis Lazuli Fist), also known as is a 1800 year old martial art from the Land of Asura. Its founder was Ryūō of the ancient Hokuto Sōke ruling line. This martial art makes use of the opponents 1109 Keiraku Hakō pressure points. This martial art is known as an evil martial art; its use of Matōki aura can drive the practitioner insane with evil, turning them into a Majin (魔神, God of Black Magic). The ultimate Hokuto Ryuken technique is Anryū Tenha which levitates a person in the air and completely disorients them. After Kaioh's death, the art is forever lost. The art is also seen to be borderline sorcery as it shown that some technique requires incantation to perform. Intro Hokuto Ryūken is another rival style of Hokuto Shin Ken introduced during the latter half of the manga. Hokuto Ryūken is a branch of the original Hokuto family that was formed alongside Hokuto Shin Ken in the Land of Asura. The Hokuto Ryūken style utilizes 1109 points of the Keiraku Hakō (経絡破孔, lit. "Destructive Meridian Points"), in contrast to the 708 Keiraku Hikō points of the Shin Ken style. The exact differences between the Ryūken style's hakō points and the Shin Ken style's hikō points are never fully explained. The users of Hokuto Ryūken are taught to fight with their , driving them insane with madness. In the TV series, it is revealed that Hokuto Ryūken was founded by Shuken's cousin Ryūō of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline, the ancestor of Kaioh, Raoh and Toki. Hokuto Ryūken is also featured in Souten no Ken, where it is revealed that it was once known as Hokuto Ryūka Ken, one of the three subordinate branches of Hokuto Shin Ken (Hokuto Sanka Ken). It is revealed that if the conflict for succession claims all the heirs to Hokuto Shin Ken, a successor is chosen from the school of Hokuto Ryūka Ken. Because of this, the master of Hokuto Ryūka Ken must approve all successors to Hokuto Shin Ken and the battle between the two schools must take place in front of the Holy Mother Statue (聖母像, Seibozō) at the fictionalized Tài Shèng Yuàn (泰聖院 Taiseiin) Temple in Ningbo (the Hokuto Ryūka Ken ancestors are also buried at its cemetery). At the time of Souten no Ken Liú Zōng-Wǔ is Hokuto Ryū Ken's successor. Techniques ㊙ = "Ōgi" Secret technique *Katsu Hagan *Gen On Kai *Hama Tokushi *Shun En Sen *Sōhai Gyakusō *Mabu Kōsō ㊙ *Shikka Kōjin ㊙ *Hakura Messei ㊙ *Zanfū Enpa *Anryū Tenha ㊙ *Jikai Rashi *Matōki no Aura *''Yōshin Kyokuha'' ㊙ *Anryū Hiha *''Anma Makakyoku Ha'' ㊙ *Toshu Soha *Anryu Ensatsu Jin *''Maryu Karetsu Ha'' *''Anryu Shugeki Ha'' ㊙ *Hokuto Gyakushi Sō ㊙ *Mukokyu Toho ㊙ *Hokuto Gaiha Shō *Hokuto Tenki Sho *''Haryu Soran'' *''Rasetsu Tenkai'' *''Togyoku Rengan'' *''Gaiha Totsusho'' *''Ranjin Sokyaku'' *''Raikyaku Doppo'' *''Togyoku Hekiso'' *''Dako Sotofu'' *''Ryura Kyoku Keisatsu'' *''Maei Sokijin'' *''Mashin Goretsu Ha'' *''Rago Bowan Satsu'' *''Mumyo Kaijin Satsu'' *''Doma Shichi Jinen'' *''Maki Ryudan'' Practitioners *Ryuo *Liu Xuanxin *Wei Ruiying *Liu Zongwu *Tai Feng *Xia Wenli *Kuroyasha *Jukei *Kaioh *Hyo *Han *Shachi External Links *wikipedia:ja:北斗琉拳 北斗琉拳 Category:Hokuto no Ken Ryu Ken Category:Kenpō